


My only regret

by Rin_chan32



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: She as his everything, the reason he was here and the reason he smiled and the reason for everything.Hajime and Chiaki are, or were, in a relationship, before she died that is. After everyone woke up from the Jabberwock Islame simulator that they were in, The students that have woke up are waiting for the others to wake up as well. Hajime silently waits for Chiaki to wake up with the others, memories of before slowly filing his mind as he waited.





	My only regret

She as his everything, the reason he was here and the reason he smiled and the reason for everything. Every time they hung out together, something always new would happen and at the end of the day they would laugh at a simple joke while walking back to their cabins with the beautiful orange sunset behind them. She would always make him smile and would always know what to do when he was upset to make him smile and she would always have a happy smile when they saw each other every morning. And that was why he loved her so much, because she would always love him no matter what happened to him later on and she never let him down. He enjoyed the days where they would sit together in the lobby playing Space Invaders or Tetris to see who got the higher score of the two and those days where they would hang out in her cabin playing fighting games all day until it was time to go back. He loved those moments when they would go to the beach and when she asked for help for the genre that she wasn't good at, they'd run across the beach and chase each other before they collapsed on the warm sand and laugh. He loved her and she loved him back, and nothing could break this undying love of theirs apart. That was until Nagito's plan all fell together.

As usual, he depended on his luck, and it works as it always did. She was found guilty of killing Nagito and she was sent to an execution, leaving him behind. He wanted, no, needed her back to make him happy, to make him feel loved and excited for a new day with her. He loved her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he wanted to always be with her, but he couldn't help the fact that he couldn't stop an execution from happening, Sonia and Fuyuhiko already tried and so he wouldn't have any luck with her. All she did was hand him her pink bag and kissed him on the cheek softly and smiled sincerely at him, waving at him and leaving him with a smile. All he did was closed his eyes an grasped onto the last thing that he had of hers, which was the small pink cat bag that held all of their happiest memories together, their time together, her scent and everything that he loved about her. She was never coming back to him, and he missed her already. He looked up at his lover he loved and looked at her one last time, seeing her soft smile and her thin frame. She smiled softly at him and mouthed an "I love you" before a small tear ran down her face and the large Tetris block fell down on her with a loud boom.

 

Hajime woke up in a hurry and panted a bit, catching his breath and looked down at his white sheets, throwing off the sheets and going into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw clear traces of tears running down his cheeks as he caught his breath and calmed down, leaning down into the sink bowl and washing his face. Ever since Chiaki died, he'd been having dreams of at exact moment, sometimes every week and sometimes at random times. It didn't help at all that everyone but a few people woke up from their comatose haven't woken up yet, and one of those were Chiaki. Everyone asked him if he was okay and asked if he wanted to talk to about it, but no one could help take away the burden in his chest that hurt him every time he remembered her smile or anything about her or if he saw cute couple that reminded him of his own. He dried his face off and went back into his cottage, spotting the pink cat bag in the corner of his room that sat neatly, making him smile as he remembered those times where Chiaki would make him happy again by holding her bag up to his face and talking to him through that. Hajime smiled at those memories before being distracted by a knocking on the door, making him startled and look at the door in surprise. His mouth let our a sigh and he made a small attempt to fix the ahoge at the top of his brown hair.

 

He opened the door and saw Sonia standing at the doorway, smiling at him a bit. "Hello, Hajime-kun." She greeted, waving gently at him while continuing to smile kindly at him. 

"Oh hey Sonia, did you need something?" He replied, wondering why she'd be at his doorstep with any warning.

"Oh yes" She replied happily, clasping her hands together and her smile growing. "Kazuichi said that some people woke up earlier today, and since neither Chiaki or Gundam haven't woke up yet..." Sonia paused, looking at the ground a bit as she mention Gundam's name, looking back up and giving him a sincere smile once again. "I figured that you wanted to come with me, just to check." 

 

"Yea, I'll come." He replied, nodding as the princess let out a gasp of happiness and clasped her hands together once again. They both left and made their way back to the 3rd island, most of the way was quiet, and both new why. As they entered, they looked around and immediately flashbacks of the 3rd trial filled their heads. The despair fever, Mikan killing Ibuki and Hiyoko, Nekomaru coming back as a robot, everything. They continued to make their way to the hospital, pushing open the doors and walking to where everyone was who haven't woken up yet. Inside the room, Mikan sat in a swivel chair while looking at Nagito, who was still asleep and one of his hands replaced with Junko's. Of course, knowing them, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi both disapproved of Mikan being in a room with after she killed 2 people, but Sonia did point out that she was the only person with medical knowledge, so she stayed. The timid nurse sat and looed at the boy, waiting for him patiently for him to wake up as well as everyone else in the room. 

Sonia softly knocked on the door, startling the nurse and looked at the two. She quickly got up from the chair and went over to them, tripping about. "A-A-Are you here t-to see Nanami-San and Tanaka-Kun?" She asked them softly, receiving a nod from both Sonia and Hajime. Mikan nodded back and made her way through the room, tripping over the chair before moving it and moving a white curtain out of the way. Once she moved it, a view of people still in their comatose state were in view. 

 

Hajime walked past the curtain and looked at everyone, looking for Chiaki. Sonia followed behind him to look for Gundam and apparently Hiyoko followed behind them for Mahiru, according to Mikan. He sat down next to Chiaki once he found her and looked at her, ignoring Hiyoko yelling at Mikan for being a pig and for not taking good care of Mahiru, and making the nurse cry as usual. "Stop picking on her, Hiyoko, she did nothing wrong."

"Of course she did something wrong, by just her being alive is bad." The small girl retorted, making Mikan start crying and apologizing over and over as Hiyoko looked over at Hajime. "And aren't you worried about Giant Lazy Boobs over there?" She asked, making everyone that was awake in the room look at her in confusion. Hajime and Sonia didn't stay long after that, waving at the nurse before they left.

"So it seems as if we came all this way for nothing, I apologize Hajime..." Sonia said looking at the ground. 

"No, it's fine. It's good to check every now and then, I was going to head up there anyway." He replied with a soft smile. 

"Yes, that's right." Sonia replied happily, smiling and going to her cottage and waving to Hajime as he went into his. He glanced at the pink cat bag as he walked inside and picked it up. It's small head leaned forwards as he looked at it with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Just only if he had attempted to stop the execution and if only he lied and said that he was the traitor and if only he tried to be executed with her or if he got executed instead of her, she would've been alive. That was the only regret that he still had on that day, because even if she was in a coma, she wasn't going to come back. Hajime sighed and placed it back where he left it, going outside to look around the island before it turned too dark. People talked to him and asked him to do stuff, like Ibuki made him head bang to her songs and Nekomaru and Akane hung out with him for a bit before that ran around the main island a but.

When they let him go, Hajime walked to the beach and looked down at the sand, occasionally skipping a few rocks in the sand. He took a seat near the beach house, and looked at the setting sun on the water. A distant memory of him and Chiaki came to his mind as he closed his eyes, hearing soft footsteps in behind him, but he paid no attention to them.  They sat next to him and it was silent between them for a while. Hajie exhaled a sigh and open his eyes, looking back at the orangeish water in front of him. "What's wrong Hinata?" A soft, but somewhat monotone, voice asked him curiously.

"Nothing." He replied bluntly, still not looking at the person next to him.

"Do you want Mr. Kitty to make you feel better?" They asked, a pink cat back appearing in front of his face. Hajime sighed in annoyance and pushed the bag away with a hand, closing his eyes again.

"Now's not the time for that, Chiaki" He sighed, earning a small "Aw" from the person next to him. As soon as he finished his sentence, his eyes shot open and he turned around and his eyes tearing up. Chiaki sat next to him with a heartwarming smile with her pink cat bag in her lap.

 

"I'm back, Hinata." She said softly, moving a strand of hair out of her face as the wind blew from the sea in front of them. Hajime smiled a her and pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go in fear of her leaving her again. He missed her, he missed everything about her that he loved so much.

"I missed you so much, Chiaki..." He said, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry that I left you all alone, Hinata." She said when they pulled away. Chiaki got up from held a hand out to him with the smile that he loved so much from her. "Come on, let's go play some games together."

"Yea." Hajime grasped into her hand and got up the two of them laughing a bit and hugged once more. The two of them then walked back to her cottage to play video games while they held hands and talked about distant memories while the red-orangeish sun set behind them on the waves of the sea.


End file.
